The present invention relates to a printed wiring board having an electric circuit, especially a printed wiring board with a card board (subsidiary printed wiring board, daughter board) provided vertically on a main board (main printed wiring board, mother board) so that they are electrically connected with each other.
Conventionally, as means for providing a card board vertically on a main board so that they are electrically connected with each other, as proposed in Japanese Utility Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 6-58564, lead pins have been fixed to an end of a card board in two rows with a predetermined spacing between them, inserted to through holes of a main board, and soldered therein.
Further, as shown in FIGS. 19(a), 19(b) and 19(c), it has been a general practice to attach a card edge connector to a main board, and insert a card board to the card edge connector for vertical provision thereof. In other words, by inserting the card board to a board guide portion 81, a circuit pattern portion of the card board is brought into contact with connection terminals 83 and the card board is electrically connected with a main board. The card edge connector 80 is provided by inserting connection terminals to a resin case.
It has been a problem, however, that such conventional card edge connector is costly, and a connector case must be newly manufactured whenever the number of patterned external connection terminals (pins) in a card board is changed.
Even the case described in above Japanese Utility Patent Laid-Open Publication must have been carefully handled in order to prevent lead pins attached to a card board to be bent during an assembly process. Additionally, in automatic insertion to a main board, because it is difficult to align the lead pins in position with through holes in the main board, a failure of insertion has been often caused.